Many businesses use customer call centers, whether virtual or brick and mortar, to service their customer base. In these call centers, a customer frequently calls into the center and a customer service representative (CSR or an operator) answers the call. The CSR often asks a series of questions and enters the information into a graphical user interface (GUI) located at the CSR's workstation for use by the customer relationship management applications (CRM applications or applications). For example, the CSR may ask for a product serial number, the customer provides the number, and substantially simultaneously, the CSR enters the numbers into the applications through the GUI.
Manual entry of the information leaves much to be desired. For example, the operator frequently needs the customer to repeat the information. The operator may make an error inputting the information whether or not the customer repeats the information. The entry of information from the customer is error prone and time consuming.
Against this background, it would be desirous to develop improved systems and methods to enter data to the applications.